


Christmas Isn't Christmas Without A New Mug

by quill_and_ink



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quill_and_ink/pseuds/quill_and_ink
Summary: Magnus and Alec share a quiet moment amongst Christmas chaos.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Christmas Isn't Christmas Without A New Mug

**Author's Note:**

> So this was not originally my Christmas fic. That's still sitting in my Google Docs. HOWEVER, Cassie Clare posted a [series of tweets](https://twitter.com/cassieclare/status/1341822747408797701?s=20) yesterday about what our favorite Shadowhunters characters are up to for Christmas and like... if I was supposed to _not_ take that as a personal challenge, I refuse to acknowledge that.
> 
> I want to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and the happiest of holidays!! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read, give kudos, comment, and chat with me on Twitter about my work. Each and every single one of you make my heart so so so happy. ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Speaking of Twitter, if you're on there, I'm @quill_and_ink0 - I'd love to hear from you. 😘

"No, no - _no_ , hey, Rafe, no - no, _NOT THE DOOR!_ "

Magnus appeared in front of their wayward son in a burst of blue sparks, catching the skateboarding Shadowhunter with a quick cushion of magic just as Alec skidded to a halt in the middle of their living room. The boy leapt into his arms, a bright grin on his face as his father expertly caught the Spiderman skateboard before it slammed into the balcony door and kicked it into his hand. "Relax, Alec, he's perfectly fine," he said pleasantly, the two of them looking calmly over at Alec.

"Because you Portalled over to him," Alec retorted with an irritated sigh. "He would have rammed straight into the door if you didn't catch him."

"And yet, I did; therefore, he's fine," his husband reassured him. He snapped his fingers and lowered Rafael to the ground. "There. Now your room is skateboard-proof. Go forth and conquer."

The young Shadowhunter grabbed the board from him and hurtled off towards his room, light-up sneakers flashing with each little step. " _Gracias, bapa!_ " he hollered over his shoulder, mixing the two languages with ease.

"Don't harass your brother!" Alec called out, frowning. Magnus snapped his fingers once more and Alec looked over at him.

"Soundproofed the wall between their rooms," Magnus told him with a grin, sauntering over to Alec's side and draping one arm over his shoulders, his other hand spreading wide over Alec's chest to settle over his heart. "What's Max up to?"

"Very seriously stacking his Legos into one giant tower."

Magnus pulled back, golden-green cat eyes blinking at him in surprise. "It was a Hogwarts castle set. It makes a castle."

"I'm well aware of that, I just spent twenty minutes trying to convince him that the Legos can actually build the thing on the box," Alec explained, one arm slipping around his husband's waist to hold him close. "But for some reason, he's insisting on stacking them all to see how high they can go."

"Oh. Well... at least he's determined," Magnus mused.

"That's one way to look at it," Alec commented wryly. He let his free hand curl around Magnus's wrist, his thumb brushing back and forth over smooth skin. Magnus hummed softly and relaxed against him in exactly the way Alec loved.

"The lights look nice," he murmured, tilting his head to rest against Magnus's.

"They do, don't they?" They stood in the middle of their living room, gazing around at the twinkling lights of nearly every color gently illuminating the space. Magnus had hung the lights over the mantle, along the windows, over the balcony door, along the edges of the tables, and against the molding lining the floor. He'd turned off the various lamps and overhead lights in the room earlier in the evening; this, combined with the various garlands and glittering piles of magically frozen snow strewn carefully about the room, had created a rather whimsical winter wonderland effect.

Magnus lifted the hand on Alec's chest and gave a little twist, glancing up. Alec followed his gaze and grinned. "You don't have to conjure mistletoe if you want a kiss," he teased as the plants blossomed from the ceiling above them.

"True, but I might as well take advantage of the season," Magnus responded with a smirk. Alec leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, pulling back as Magnus's arm tightened around his shoulders. "Excuse me, what the fuck was that?"

Alec looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

"That!" Magnus repeated, looking as though he'd been mortally offended. "Alexander, that tiny little peck, that's all I get?!"

Alec burst out laughing at the indignation on his husband's face. "We've got two little kids probably causing chaos in their rooms right now. What were you expecting?"

"Well, nothing salacious, certainly, but preferably something more than the length of kiss you'd give your grandmother or whoever," Magnus grumbled, glaring at him.

Still chuckling, Alec turned in his grip to face him fully, curving his hand around the back of Magnus's neck and tugging him into a breathless kiss. Magnus melted against him, his fingers twisting into Alec's faded sweater as Alec kissed him thoroughly.

"That's much better," Magnus mumbled against his lips. Alec grinned and kissed his husband again, his arm tight around Magnus's waist as they both stumbled towards the couch. They tripped against the edge of the seat and fell backwards onto the cushions, Magnus landing on top of Alec, the back of Alec's head landing with a hard _thunk_ on the armrest.

"Ouch," Alec groaned as Magnus stifled a laugh against Alec's neck. "Sure, laugh now, but if I get a concussion, you're nursing me back to health."

"Darling, I would happily nurse you back to health at any point, but I think you'll be fine," Magnus pointed out, leaning back and running his fingers through Alec's hair. "Drawn an _iratze_ if you're worried, but I'm not."

"That's rude," Alec commented, glaring up at him.

"Would it help you feel better to open your Christmas present?" Magnus asked, propping himself up onto his elbows to look down at Alec.

"I thought we said we weren't doing presents?"

"It's nothing big," Magnus reassured him. "I just saw it the other day and got it for you. It's completely fine if you didn't get anything for me. It's not like we don't get each other gifts throughout the year anyway."

"No, I did get you something," Alec corrected him as they both sat up, legs still tangled together on the sofa.

"Then why are you protesting?" Magnus asked, settling against Alec's side again.

"It's just the principal of the thing."

"You're infuriating, husband."

"Yes, I know. Where's my present?" Alec asked, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Magnus snapped his fingers, a small box appearing in his hand, elegantly wrapped with silver paper and a gold bow. Alec took it and carefully peeled back the paper. He'd learned his lesson in hasty unwrapping a few years earlier when Magnus had managed to hide loose glitter in the wrapping paper, resulting in an explosion of microscopic shimmers when Alec ripped into the gift. Jace had laughed himself silly any time he looked at Alec for the following week, insisting it looked like Alec had been spending too much time in a strip club with all the glitter still lingering on his skin.

Alec finally tossed the wrapping paper to the ground, joining the small pile from their sons' presents, and opened the box, staring down at the gift cradled in a protective nest of tissue paper. "Are you fucking kidding me?" he demanded, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Given your recent increasingly violent diatribes about tourists taking over the city and the long lines at stores, I thought this was appropriate," Magnus explained smugly, reaching over to drag his fingers through the hair at the nape of Alec's neck.

"This is _awesome_ ," Alec insisted, grinning as he lifted the mug loudly proclaiming _It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Fuck This_. "And kind of perfect, especially considering what I got you."

"Well, where's mine, then?"

"Weapons closet, at the bottom of my spare quiver."

Magnus snapped his fingers again and stared down at the small box in his hand, identical in size to the one Alec had just opened. "No, you did _not_ ," he accused, looking over at Alec with wide eyes. Alec gestured with his mug to open the gift. "Is this wrapped in newspaper?"

"I did the best with what I had handy, give me a break," Alec muttered. "I had like twenty minutes to get it wrapped and hidden before you got back from Sephora."

Magnus attacked the wrapping, tearing it open with no fear of a glitter explosion, and tossed it to the ground. He yanked the lid off and threw his head back in a bright burst of laughter. Alec grinned at the sheer joy lighting up his husband's face. "This is incredible," Magnus told him in between giggles, dropping the box to the floor and letting his fingers run over the glittering text of the mug announcing _Queen of Fucking Everything_. He looked over at Alec, cat eyes twinkling with delight. "Merry Christmas, my darling."

He gave a wave of his hand and both of their new mugs filled, the warm scent of eggnog filling the air. Alec clinked his mug against Magnus's, his eyes locked on his husband's. "Merry Christmas, my love."

They each took a sip of their drinks, comfortable silence surrounding them. They both smiled as they listened to the faint sound of laughter drift from Rafael's room and the soft _whump_ of a burst of magic from Max's. Alec leaned over, pulling Magnus into a sweet kiss. "I love you so much, Mr. Lightwood-Bane."

"Yes, I know."

" _Magnus._ "

Magnus grinned at him and tugged him back into another lingering kiss. "Don't worry, Mr. Lightwood-Bane. I happen to love you quite a bit, too."

"Okay, well, that's good, then."


End file.
